Into the Great Unknown One-Shots
by MakoGT
Summary: Bunch of One-Shots relating to my novelization of Mass Effect Andromeda, Into the Great Unknown! Scott and Vetra Nyx pairing. Read Foreword for more info. Rated M for language and adult content.
1. Foreword

Hey everyone! Welcome to my collection of one-shots! Here you will find short stories I wanted to write but felt they may not fit in the main story for some reason or other. These stories are not a guarantee "canon" for my overall stories. For example, the holiday specials? We don't know just how much time will pass before, say, the Quarian ark is found, its fate, and of course the eventual Andromeda sequel. In the case where these events would still fit, sure, they can be considered canon. Furthermore, these will not follow any kind of schedule. They will be updated whenever I have the idea for a fun short story, a holiday passes by, or I just dump a whole load of holiday specials, whatever. So! Hope you all enjoy!


	2. Christmas

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before we get started, just putting this info out there. I've decided that the main story will take place throughout March and April. (Andromeda's release date.) So, that gives you a timeline. Anyways, merry Christmas, happy holidays, whatever the fuck you celebrate. But hope you enjoy!**

For a while now, I'd been telling SAM to help me keep track of the date. Today? December first. Now, the Nexus ain't exactly getting Christmas lights strung over, mistletoe hidden around, giant, fabricated Christmas trees waiting for gifts, but among the humans, the holiday cheer was coming around. Leaving all the non-humans wondering just what "those crazy humans" were up to this time.

And me? Well, I certainly had plenty to celebrate this year. After the whole fiasco of our arrival at least. Granted, plenty things to celebrate did happen during that time. Meeting my crew, all of whom I consider family, my Sister woke up from her coma, our Mom is alive, just still frozen in stasis until a way to successfully treat her tumors is found, and, of course, the fact that for the past several months, nearly every morning, I've woken up with a certain Turian woman in my bed. Sometimes naked, sometimes not. Ignoring all the fluffy, lovey-dovey shit that began, and still sustains our relationship.

Since finding Meridian, and killing the Archon, Heleus has been relatively tame. The Kett are still here, no one can deny that, but they are HEAVY on defense right now. Makes plenty of us nervous, what could they be waiting for? Planning? I shook those thoughts out of my head. Got more pleasant things to try and think about. Our outposts are thriving, the environments of those worlds drastically changing to be much more suitable. The soil on Eos is much more fertile, parts of Voeld are thawing, the wilds of Havarl are no longer so wild and dangerous, Elaaden has gained relatively large bodies of surface water, and even Habitat 7 has slowly been cleaning itself up. Not livable yet, but it's getting there. And that's ignoring the large number of other planets in the cluster that are becoming livable. The other Pathfinder's and I have spent most of this time finding and exploring these worlds. Charting them. All those wonderfully inspiring messages from the brochures? Yeah, those are starting to become reality.

Sara has loved exploring Remnant ruins and other structures as she travels with us, having taken residence in Vetra's old room now. It's helped a lot having her around. Even if it means I need to deal with her teasing about my relationship.

But why was I waiting for December first? It's not Christmas, so why bother, right?

I stood in the meeting room, and stretched. Had been another night of fun, and I was still feeling a bit tired. I smiled as many vivid memories flashed in my mind. Yeah, would not even dream of complaining. But I had to cut the daydreaming short. I activated the ship's intercom.

"Requesting the presence of ALL crew members in the meeting room as soon as you can. No emergencies, just got something coming up," I called out. Sara was the first to arrive. She had known this would be coming for the crew. She stood to my side, waiting for the others. When Vetra arrived, she did the same, though her body was positioned so that it would be facing me. She didn't know what was coming up. Eventually, everyone had arrived.

"Thank you all for coming. It's some news about a human holiday coming up. Any other humans, feel free to help Sara and I explain. Christmas," I began.

"Shit, I honestly forgot about that," Liam chuckled.

"I didn't. I've been wondering if we'd be doing something," Suvi giggled eagerly.

"We've been planning this for a while. Just needed SAM to help us remember," Sara remarked.

"So, Christmas. It's on the 25th day of this month, which, on the Human calendar, just started. So, twenty-four days from now. It's a holiday of gift giving. The primary stuff is exactly that. Getting gifts to friends and family, so that means you'd be getting gifts as well," I explained.

"What are the other traditions of the holiday?" Jaal asked, his curiosity apparent.

"Lots. Back home, pretty much this whole month is the Christmas holiday, enjoying the spirit, all that. Snow, lighting up your house, a Christmas tree, decorating it, caroling, few other things," Sara listed.

"Caroling?" Vetra asked, brow raised.

"Christmas tree?" Drack did the same.

"Caroling is where a group of people go door to door singing small Christmas songs. I imagine they'll be some people at our Colonies and the Nexus doing that," I shrugged. "And no, that is not something I'm suggesting we do. I don't want to either," I chuckled.

"Good, because you wouldn't be able to get me to do that," Drack grumbled.

"You're both wimps," Sara teased. "Anyways, the tree? Pretty much exactly that. Take a certain kind of tree, put it in your house, put decorations over it. Though later on most people just did artificial shit."

"What is the history of this holiday?" Jaal questioned.

"Let's see, I think the traditions, or at least some of them, came from an old Roman holiday called Saturnalia. Think it had influences from some other winter holiday. Yuletide or… something," I shrugged. "Anyways, Christian religion. They believe the twenty fifth was the birth-date of the 'son of god.'"

"I thought you didn't believe any of that. Why celebrate?" Peebee raised a brow, a bit confused.

"Because it just kinda became a tradition for humans. In most places, at least. Christianity spread across the globe, influenced a lot of cultures. Sure, plenty of regions worshipped other stuff, but the country I grew up in had a lot of those kind of traditions. And besides, it's just nice to have a holiday season of festivities, and such," I answered.

"Not to mention the whole Santa Claus thing," Sara remarked. "The story you'd tell to get kids excited for it. Big, fat, jolly old man in a red suit. Lives on Earth's north pole, has a sleigh flown by magical reindeer, goes all across the globe, going down the Chimney of each house, leaving gifts for all the good little boys and girls."

"Chimney?" Jaal asked.

"Sleigh?" Vetra was once more confused. Cora smirked, Suvi, Gil, and Liam chuckled.

"You have a fireplace to warm up the house? The chimney is how all the smoke gets out," Gil stated.

"And a sleigh is… uh… Ok, SAM just show them a picture," Suvi requested. SAM followed through, displaying what was essentially a holographic picture of Santa on his sleigh, being pulled by Reindeer. The others nodded, now that they understood, and the hologram faded away. But now, it was replaced by SAM's hologram, the blue, odd looking ball thing, except there was a Santa hat on top, and his suit below, with a white beard shown over it.

"Ho, ho, ho," SAM recited in his monotone, Synthetic voice. Everyone broke out in laughter. Good shit, SAM. Good shit. Fortunately, we soon managed to settle down.

"Alright, SAM's holiday spirit aside, just for the sake of fairness, there are a few other holidays that happen around the same time, so, some other humans may celebrate that instead. Like Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and… ok, honestly that's all I can remember off the top of my head," I chuckled. "Point is others may have other shit going on."

"I'm sorry. I have one more question," Jaal began. "If this doesn't begin until twenty-four more days, why tell us now?"

"Well, we thought it'd be nice for us all to exchange gifts. Didn't want to spring that on you all with less than five days or something," Sara shrugged.

"Just something to be thinking about. That's all," I nodded, dismissing the crew. They began talking amongst themselves, heading out. Though Vetra stayed another moment.

"Why don't we stop and pick up Sid when it's a bit closer? I'm sure she'd enjoy it," Vetra suggested.

"I'm game. I like having her around," Sara stated.

"Sure," I smiled.

* * *

Christmas Eve. The Tempest was at the Nexus, and would be for the rest of today and tomorrow. We had picked up Sid a little over a week ago, so she could enjoy some of the build-up festivities. And I remember laughing upon hearing a knock on the cabin door one afternoon, to find Sara, Gil, Suvi, Liam, and Sid, singing a Christmas carol to Vetra and I. And, mysteriously, the Tempest sound system had often found itself playing other Christmas songs. Even though we had no Christmas tree to rock around.

We had spent a good portion of the day preparing the Tempest. Fabricating Christmas lights, and then hanging them mostly around the Cargo bay. Over the Nomad, the railings of the second level, along the walls of the central hall, and other nooks and crannies we could fit them. It was starting to look a lot like Christmas. Vetra and I both had gifts picked out for the others, and each other. Though I don't know what mine is. Her, though? I remember her telling me this story about that ugly, Naked Asari lamp she used to have, but lost in the mutiny. Some-fucking-how, I stumbled across that shit at one of the stores on Kadara a month ago. It was hard hiding that from her, but SAM helped me find a place on the ship she wouldn't look. Apparently, the Pathfinder's quarters have a small compartment in the wall under the desk. Was the perfect spot to keep the lamp. I knew she would be very thankful to have that back, as it meant something to her. But, well, a part of me felt that wouldn't count as a real gift. So, I pulled a favor from the Tempest eggheads. Vetra's visor was an older model. Not too outdated, but not new. I asked if they could make a new model. Top of the line for em. I picked it up earlier, hid it in the same compartment. Sara helped me wrap it while Vetra was out. I had asked her to find something. But I'll explain that shortly. The visor looked much the same, but aside from being brand new, it also had Rem-tech incorporated into it. Would be able to help her interact with the tech, scan for it, the works.

And it also kept a good track of kills. Yeah, we still have competitions like that every now and then. She's won a few, I've won a few. Our bet winnings normally start off innocent, like the steak dinner I had requested the first time, but oddly enough, regardless if it goes according to plan, or doesn't, at the end of it, we will both be naked in our bed.

So, just what did I ask her to go get? Well- The door to our cabin opened. Vetra. With two bags.

"I got it. He's in the mess. Come on, let's start annoying him until he agrees," Vetra insisted, nodding her head back.

"Hold on, what's in the other bag?" I questioned. I had only asked her to get the right thing. She raised a brow-plate, grinning, and the look in her eyes? Down boy!

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she whispered. Is it getting hot in here? My eyes were wide and I gulped, then pulled the neck of my shirt out to get some air.

"Uh… I… er…" I stuttered. Vetra lost the suggestive look, instead closing her eyes, both smiling and giggling.

"Come on, let's talk to the old man," she urged. Wordlessly, I nodded and sat up. Letting out another deep breath. We entered the mess to see Drack munching on a slab of meat. Smelled pretty good, I have to say. One eye moved up to look at us both.

"Want some? I can make more, might be able to whip something up for you, Vetra," Drack suggested. Was tempting to take up his offer, but I had already eaten.

"Thanks, but, not why we're here," Vetra began. She set the bag on the table. She pulled out what was inside. "We want you to wear this tomorrow." It was a full Santa outfit. Big enough to fit a Krogan, even a beard that can stick to his face. Drack swallowed the bite of food he had taken, and then stared at us both for a solid seven seconds.

"You're fucking joking, right?"

"Nnnnope," I smirked.

"Explain to me why I should even consider wearing that," Drack demanded.

"Everyone will love it. I mean, just imagine Sid seeing you wearing that tomorrow? She'll be ecstatic," Vetra argued. Drack raised a brow.

"You know it's also tradition to leave cookies and milk out for Santa."

Drack did not change his look.

"We'll swap the milk for Ryncol," I offered. Drack held the stare a moment longer. He sighed.

"Fine…" he grumbled. "I wear it tomorrow, and then I burn it when it's done."

"Deal," I grinned. Drack sighed again.

"That better be good Ryncol…"

"It will be, don't worry old man. Thanks," Vetra reassured. We returned to our cabin. "Turn around. Close your eyes," Vetra stated.

"Am I about to find out what's in the bag?" I grinned.

"Only if you play along. Go on, turn," Vetra answered. Still grinning, I did. Well, I was lying face down on my bed, staring at the headboard. I glanced up. Yeah, those are definitely a few scratches from her talons. I grinned a bit wider. I suspect there might be a few more soon. I could hear Vetra pull the contents out of the plastic bag, and then the sound of clothes hitting the floor. And the sounds of clothes being put on. I heard Vetra's feet move along the floor, followed by the sound of what I believe was her setting those clothes on a chair.

"Get to the end of the bed. Sit up, turn around," Vetra continued. I could hear it in her voice. It was sultry, it was… hungry. I did as told. Maneuvered myself so that I was on the end of the bed, and turned, looking at her. Well… hot damn. I knew my jaw must have been close to hitting the floor. I gazed over her body, head to toe. Vetra was leaning against the wall, with her hip out to the side, and her legs crossed in front of one another. Each leg laced with bright red stockings. She was wearing a bright-red one piece, shirt, thing, with a white, fluffy wool trim. The skirt was too small, and still showed the lower part of her bright red and small panties. The top of the one-piece did not reach to the top of her chest, but there was nothing much to hide anyway. Not that I cared. Her mandibles were flaring, as she grinned. She stuck her tongue out slightly and ran them across her lips. The look in her eyes… it revealed everything she wanted to do. And, to top it all off, on top of her head, was the Santa hat.

"Something tells me you like it," Vetra whispered. She took herself off the wall and slowly began walking forward. Placing one foot in front of the other, one leg in front of the other. I couldn't speak. Not even stutter. She placed herself down in my lap, and my hands instinctively went to her hips. Alright, I'm not the only one enjoying this. Felt a bit wet down there. "Hmm, yeah, you definitely like it," Vetra giggled, shaking her hips slightly, letting me know that she felt me… perk up.

"Hale-fucking-uja…" I muttered. Vetra giggled, and rocked her hips again. She breathed out a heavy, small moan, rolling her head back slightly. A part of me knew that might just be a bit exaggerated, but the intent would be to both tease me, and rile me up.

And goddamn was it working.

"Oh, would you look at what's on the ceiling?" Vetra suggested. I could tell from her tone she knew exactly what. I looked up. Heh…

"A mistletoe," I answered.

"Wonder how that got there," Vetra smirked. "Well, wouldn't want to break tradition, would we?"

"Can't say that I would," I returned the grin. Slowly, our lips met, and I felt her tongue request entrance. Granted. Our tongues danced as I ran my hands up and down her sides, occasionally getting a handful of her behind, again eliciting slight moans and giggles, and then followed by her rocking her wonderful hips again. Vetra held one hand on the back of my head, and gently ran the other over my chest. I noticed she had been slowly working it off of me. I lifted my arms to help once she got that done and our lips parted before it was tossed to the side. I immediately attacked her neck with my mouth. Sucking on some pulse points I had found there. Vetra pointed her head high, allowing me full access and moaned louder, now she was just holding me there. Not allowing me to back away. Not that I wanted to. I could feel her constantly, slowly, rocking her hips. I don't think she realized she was even doing it.

"You know… that's not the only mistletoe," Vetra revealed through another moan. She stood up, struggling to force herself to gently push me away. She gestured for me to stand and then swapped places with me, before moving herself back so that her head was resting on the pillows. She spread her legs apart, showing her soaked panties, and lifted the skirt just a bit.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho," I chuckled. She had a mistletoe attached to her skirt just above those panties. Just above what eagerly awaits beneath. Vetra gave another sultry grin and beckoned me forward with a finger. "Santa's coming tonight," I smirked, as I began to follow tradition.


	3. 4th Wall Break

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Context for y'all. So, this is when Scott dies on the Archon's ship. SAM stopping his heart. This One-shot is not canon under any kind of form, rather, just having fun. My editors and I got together and… well honestly it was kinda like an improv session. I won't say anymore. Just go ahead and read. I promise you'll enjoy it!**

W-What… Am I dead? Oh… right… SAM stopped my fucking heart. Guess this is the last throes of my fading consciousness as I-

"Ayyyyyyy, look who it is!" a booming voice shouted rather happily. What? Is that god or something? I saw something. It was…

A guy lounging on a chair.

"Uh… this isn't what I expected the pearly gates to be like…" I muttered, rather unsure.

"Yeah? Well, that's cuz this ain't the pearly gates, Scott. This is… I dunno, purgatory? I mean, you're dead, but, not really," he shrugged casually. I tried to look around, but, all I saw was this guy on his chair. The rest was a black void.

"Is that why it's some kind of void? Who are you, anyway? God?" I asked.

The man just burst into laughter. I just… sat? Floated? Stood? Where I was for over a minute just watching him laugh. Looks like it was so hard, it drove him to tears.

"Me? A god? Damn, that's fucking rich. Nah, I'm just some eighteen-year-old fucker who writes stories when he can. Your story. Which," he touched his chin thoughtfully. "I guess, does make me YOUR god… in a sense. Damn, guess that means I've sentenced you to hell just by BEING your god," he chuckled.

"WHAT? I'm just some sort of… story character?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you're a video game character first. I just thought I'd try writing to kinda help with my depression!" he answered with a smirk.

"So… everything in my life has just been on the whim of a depressed teenager?" I threw my hands into the air. Ok, I was able to do that.

"Clinically depressed. Not like those emos. Hell," he began chuckling. "River put it perfectly into words."

"Who the hell is River?" I questioned, exasperated.

"Oh! Yeah!" his eyes shot wide with realization. "Fucking rude of me, sorry man. Call me Mako. As in, Make-o, like the shark, or tank. Not the damn weeb way," he gestured with a wave of the hand. "River, very good friend of mine, and one of my two editors. Hey! River!" he shouted into the void.

"What?" A woman's voice shouted back.

"Scott's here. He's dead. For a bit anyways. How was it you described me the other day? You know, when you compared me with some fictional characters," he shouted.

"I said you were, out of the entire friend group, the most happy go lucky of all of us despite being clinically depressed," A small woman popped into view from what seemed like nowhere smirking, with a hand on her hip. She had long brown hair, and was just… tiny. But I also got the feeling this wasn't someone you really want to anger.

"All of you?! How many of you are there?" I exclaimed.

Gonna have a helluva story for the others. But… what the fuck is going on here?!

"Does anyone _really_ ever know what's going on, Scott?" Another female voice came from the void. Could they read my thoughts?

"You really want to know?" the woman, this, 'River', asked me.

"Uh…" I stuttered. Seriously, what the fuck is all this.

"Eh, I'll just tell him." Mako shrugged.

"Well, there's only me and my two editors. River, and Pal. Few other friends in our group but they don't really have anything to do with you," Mako answered. "Hey, Pal, over here. You already called out his thoughts, show yourself woman," he shouted to the void.

Outta thin air came this, 'Pal' person, shorter than River, "I really like the big echo-y voice, it makes me sound taller."

"Uh huh. Still sound like a friggin chipmunk," Mako laughed.

"Huh, you look...familiar…" I searched in memory to find the face, "No way."

"I was at the club on the Nexus you fool," a bottle of tea appeared in her hands. "Sip," did she just narrate herself? "Yes, I just narrated myself." This one really liked to call out thoughts.

"FOOLISH FOOL WHO IS FOOOOOLIIIIIIIISH" Mako shouted, but, despite being right in front of me, it sounded like it was a distant echo. I glanced at River, noticing something had changed. Now she had turned into a Turian and she was popping her mandibles lazily out, one at a time.

"Fucking hell have I seen you before too?" I exclaimed.

"Yeeeeeeeeep," River remarked, taking a sip of root beer that appeared in her hand. Turning back into a human as she did so.

"Ok, ok, what about those people I remember seeing you with. Because now apparently, I have a perfect memory of that," I questioned, annoyed.

"Our friend Grave was with me," River answered.

"And mine was my imaginary friend, since…seven, Gavion," Pal finished.

"An imaginary friend she wants to fuck," Mako whispered.

"Oof, harsh." River added to that last comment, taking some more sips of her drink.

"I DO NOT, you made him say that smooth AF pick-up line, there was no turning that down," Pal shouted defensively, "It furthered the Vetra plot."

"So, if he did exist, and he gave you that line, you would, indeed, fuck him?" Mako argued, smirking.

"God damnit..." she facepalmed.

"Not a no," Mako chuckled.

"Turians are hot though," she weighed options, "But...mmm...why would you say that?" Pal was conflicted as fuck, "my childhood," she whispered.

"Because you make it so easy to tease you," Mako laughed.

"Gotta admit, I agree. The Turian thing," I murmured.

"Ha, it's true. If only we could convince a certain someone that Garrus and Fem-Shep are the way to go." River glared at Mako. Palaven stared back with the ferocity of an angry midget.

"I know you do, Scott. In fact, soon, you'll be making sweet passionate love, few chapters after the Archon's ship," Mako remarked. I stiffened in response. In more ways than one. "Anyways, Pal, River, fuck both of you. Pal, put La Chancla away. This is my story, and I can't be a man writing a story focused on a woman fucking a bird man when I personally prefer the man who lovingly caresses and then proceeds to fuck the Space Elf," Mako stated firmly

"Space elf? More like walking disaster." River snorted, "Oh no, don't sneeze on me or I'll die!"

"Elf? What is this? The inquisitor in space? This is Sci-fi you madman," Pal laughed. The Inquisitor?

"UP THE SHUT-FUCK BOTH OF YOU!" Mako boomed. "She MIGHT be a disaster in some ways but she's MY walking disaster! My precious little cinnamon roll who must be saved! And, River, you know damn well that's an exaggeration. Adapts to him and all that shit."

"A cinnamon roll that'll die if she has too much cheese, I mean that's a sad way to live." River deadpanned.

"Relatable- the cheese thing," Pal proceeded to eat an entire wheel of cheese.

"Stop making such cheesy arguments," Mako rolled his eyes with a smirk. I snorted. "Yeah, Scott, you like those puns because I like those puns." Well shit. Wait, something just came to mind.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, EVERYONE STOP FOR A SECOND!" I shouted, ending the bickering of these… god children. They stopped, looking at me. "I'm dead, and they're trying to restart my heart. Shouldn't it have worked already? Am I fucking dead for real now?"

"Pfft, as-fucking-if," Mako laughed. "This is… whatever the fuck it is. Time moves how WE want it to. Technically we could keep you here for a goddamn eternity while not even a second passes in your story."

"Time is relative, Scott. If I could make my tea last forever I would..." Pal almost cried, "I would. But Mako wouldn't let that happen. It's a democracy."

"It's not a bloody democracy, I'm the author, it's a dictatorship," Mako laughed. Then he snapped his fingers. "Boom. Pal, that tea is now infinite. But it's also sweet tea. The only acceptable tea to a southerner.

"Mako. Do you know how much caffeine is in this shit?" Pal poured the cup upside-down. But the cup wouldn't empty. Mako rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers again.

"Caffeine gone."

"I could probably have done that on my own...but, I'm lazy-" Pal stared into the cup as she was interrupted.

"Ok y'all," River interrupted, checking a pocket watch. "Scotty boy is going to have to get back soon before his brain gives out from all shit he's seen. We can only make him forget so much you know."

"The hell you mean? God powers, woman," Mako laughed.

River glared at him for a bit. "What about them!" she pointed aggressively to a direction in the void. "Don't ya think this will be weird, and cringe inducing for them to read?!"

"Ugh, fiiiiine, but let's toy with him a bit more. It's fun," Mako snickered. "The readers are probably loving this though," he grumbled. "Besides, this is fun."

"Or they hate my guts for insulting your suit wife, even if bird husband is better." River retorted.

"Guys, we're probably giving him a major existential crisis? What D'ya say, Scott? I mean I know but say it," Pal sat down on an imaginary floor.

"My life is controlled by people as dysfunctional as my crew…" I murmured.

"Rip crew, you know we can make them know that you said that right?" River laughed.

"Welcome to _my_ life...wait...you're dead-ish. Welcome to your… dead? Temporary… dead..." Pal muttered.

"Well, my crew KNOWS their dysfunctional," I argued.

"'They're', Scott. I'm an editor," Pal can SPELL? My thoughts?

"Sorry! Wasn't paying attention," Mako called out. So… fucking hell… WHAT?!

"Damn beat me to it." River groaned.

"You see Scott, I make sure your life is at least 99% grammatically correct. You should thank me. I got a caffine attack from editing you, Scott," Pal crossed her arms. Visibly shaking...probably because there was enough caffeine in the… 4 liters of tea she just drank.

"Eh, he should be grateful to me because I'm the one who helped move the romance along." River winked at me.

"Uh, Pal, you missed something there. Caffeine, not caffine," Mako pointed out. "Oh! Yeah, Riv is the one who got the whole, Ice-Cave thing to happen. Plenty of fluff ideas in that little Texan.

"Mako I think I'm having a stroke I drank too much tea. Fuck. This isn't de-caf! Which one of y'all gave me...what the fuck is 'ultra caf'?"

"Oh for fucks sake not again!" River yelled starting to backup a little.

"I think I just coughed up blood," Pal whispered...

"I lied when I said it was de-caf," Mako snickered. "Don't worry about the blood thing, inside joke. Well, even though it ain't in her anymore. You know, it's funny. We've never met physically, but here we fucking are right next to each other. Gotta love god powers."

"If I'm so godly why can't I have myself a shit ton of alien homies?"

"You can, woman! Just bloody make it so! Fine, I'll do it for you," Mako grumbled. He snapped his fingers again. Pal was now surrounded by a massive harem of naked Turian men. I'd say five-dollar footlongs, but, well, I don't think they'd charge her anything. I resisted the urge to vomit and looked away.

"Mako you KNOW I'm terrified of... you know." Pal shuddered, soul dying, looking up at the sky to avoid seeing anything.

"DICKS! BIG FAT ALIEN DICKS!" River shouted, mockingly.

"Then you can make them all one-inch wonders," Mako suggested.

"Mako I'm dying...please," Pal continued to look up and avoid seeing anything.

River snickered. "That's what she said."

"Literally," Mako chuckled.

"SCOTT PLEASE PUNCH HIM FOR ME!" Pal snapped her fingers at the speed of sound and nothing happened. Poor son of a bitch.

"I'M NOT PUNCHING A GOD!" I shouted. Pal tried to float away, screaming curses. But then the Turian harem floated with her. Caressing her gently. She began to scream food items after running out of curse words.

"Mother of fruitcake fucking shit. Probably won't let me edit this trauma out for the sake of the comment section..."

"Do you really want to meet your maker that way lol?" Wow, River really verbally said 'lol.'

"Don't pay too much attention to that, she really does do that. We're just used to it," Mako stated.

"Here Scott, eat the forbidden fruit," River whispered, handing me some… detergent pods?

"Why the fuck would I eat that? It's a fucking detergent pod!" I exclaimed. She looked up at me with the, oh god, detergent flowing down her chin.

"What? They're good," River shrugged.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, River… A fucking tide pod facial? Really?" Mako groaned.

"Mako please I will _NOT_ edit the next...7 chapters if you don't make these people go awaaaaaay," Palaven ran for her life.

"The contract, Pal. the contract. If you really want them to go away, it's not about snapping the fingers. I just do it for fun. Just MAKE them disappear."

"Son of a fuck you're right," They all disappeared, "Mako I swear to god-god that was the most terrifying...10 seconds of my life."

"Oh shit, this is already a chapter long," River remarked.

"River stop breaking walls it's expensive, I gotta get the repair man from the building and he's gonna be fucking pissed," Pal yelled.

"I don't think there ARE any walls left," I murmured.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID," Palaven sadly yelled, ashamed, trying to relate with horrible humor.

"...That doesn't make much sense…" I murmured, not sure about contradicting a clearly emotionally unstable god woman.

"...Scott you need to ask Lexi for an anatomy book…" Pal replied, "I mean...come on."

"Vaginal walls? The… hymen? Is it? It's a bit of a stretch. Like losing the hymen," I joked, gaining mild confidence.

"Oh, look at you. Studying something you're never gonna get...well Mako isn't gonna let that not happen...Fuck I CAN'T WIN!" Pal shouted.

"Damn right it's gonna happen. Hell, already HAS happened. This is coming out long after the smut chapter. Which, coincidentally, was Chapter 69. Plus, I'm a hormone driven eighteen-year-old. The fuck do you expect?" Mako laughed.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't read or edit that one, will read or edit? Time. It's like a ball of-" Pal paused, "I'm not gonna make that reference right now. I'm emotionally scared."

"Me on the other hand," River smirked, wriggling a brow, "I DID edit that chapter."

"You would."

Looked to see what River would respond back with, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hold on, wait for her, river just poofed out, Pal," Mako held up his hand. The two waited a few seconds before she poofed back.

Pal summoned a therapist chair as soon as Riv returned, guess it's just in case she was gonna be traumatized again, "It all started when I was born…" she whispered, summoning a therapist.

Then the chair and therapist vanished. "Later, Pal, wait till we've let him fuck back off to life," Mako suggested, pointing at me.

"Could that be soon, please? I kinda like being alive," I requested. And I needed to tell the others.

"I know your thoughts, you know. I fucking write them down," Mako reminded. "You won't remember a THING that happens here, and it's all gonna be non-canon anyway. Itty bitty one-shot of fuckery," Mako laughed.

"I just wanted to say hello like a normal person, Scott. But put 3 madmen in a room...never ends sanely," Pal spoke dramatically. Very true.

"Hold on, Pal got a harem, where the hell is mine?" River put her hands on her hips. She snapped her fingers. River was then surrounded by… men? In white robes? They had an assortment of weapons on their clothing. Whoever they are, she seems happy. She smiled broadly, a rather… interesting look in her eyes as she gazed upon the men who would likely be doing all kinds of things to her later.

"Oh god this is the part where she gets me stabbed?" Pal questioned.

"Well, SOMEONE is getting penetrated. But, not you, and not that way," Mako chuckled.

"God, I can read Scott's thoughts and I want brain bleach," Pal complained, "Unlike you, I _will_ remember this. Scott think about something like...dying. That's what usually happens when it's too quiet."

"Nooo leave him alone if he dies Vetra will be sad. After all she's right there next to him right now" River whined after pushing her way through the men surrounding her.

"FUCK! THAT'S RIGHT! FUCK! BRING ME THE FUCK BACK!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey, chill, Scott. Told you, plenty of stuff has already been posted after the Archon's ship. You live, you're fine, Vetra's fine, you make sweet love, and you only get more and more in love," Mako reassured.

"Just like Mako's teenage girl view on your life, we cannot mess with time. You don't come back after the first shock anyways, it's important to the timeline, Scott," Pal drank tea, "Soon, my son."

"You're not his mom. His mom's still alive on Hyperion," Mako retorted. FUCKING WHAT?! He snapped his fingers again, Wait, what was that all about? I feel like he just said something, but I don't remember. Just, Pal calling me her son and Mako giving her a look.

"Alright, it's been fun, bud, but I think we've kept the readers here with this fuckery long enough. Let's start getting rid of those memories. Anything you want to say? Any… last questions?" he asked, and they all turned to look at me.

"Uh… Is everything going to turn out alright? I guess?" That's honestly the best I can come up with. I'm talking with my fucking GODS here.

"Ha! As if we'd spoil the readers like that!" Mako laughed. "Alright, sorry bud, but you used up your only question."

"Just know whatever you do, you'll make a difference, Scott," Pal reassured.

"Really? Gonna go all inspirational and fluffy, Pal? I think he already has an idea of that, all the vaults and shit," Mako chuckled.

"Don't worry bubba, I got your romance in the bag. I'll only use some angst, but I promise it's worth it in the end!" River laughed. River and Pal then vanished, and I was just left with Mako. His chair was gone, he was standing, walking closer to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a great character, Scott. I'm proud to have spent so much time writing your story. This gave me a helluva lot of confidence. Something I was genuinely proud of. You don't know it yet, but, the story is coming to a close. I'll miss you," he hugged me, slapping me on the back. "Alright, time for the mind wipe."

"Wait, why do I need to forget?" I hurriedly questioned.

"Thought you used up that question," Mako chuckled. "Eh, fuck it. I answer because think how differently you'd act about everything now? Can't have that. Gonna replace your memories with some sort of… flashback sequence of your family. The Archon's gonna nab a recording of it from that little transmitter in ya, but, well, that wasn't my choice. Blame Bioware for it being weird, but it works for stuff later," he shrugged. Wait, wha-

Everything was black. I felt a jolt in my chest. What… What happened? I saw my family. Silhouettes back on Earth. I felt another jolt in my chest. I woke up.

* * *

I dusted my hands off. Smiling.

"We've done a helluva job guys," I smiled. River and Pal appeared by my side. I glanced at my two friends. Content.

"Hell yeah! I'm glad I get to make sure that your shit isn't too cringy af. I mean that's what I'm truly here for," River smirked, teasing me for the umpteenth billionth time.

"For the record, so I am _not_ remembered like this, I DO NOT wanna fuck my imaginary friend. I shit you not Gavion has been around since I was exposed to Mass Effect as a kid, it's all good."

"River, says the woman who tried to put tide pods in here and gave herself a facial of them," I retorted. "So, why don't you two say something for the readers, eh?"

"An author's note with us? Nice," River grinned.

"Oh, that's nice. Like the 'and you' at the end of special thanks."

 **Aye, thank you all for reading this and giving my homie over here some love for this story. Honestly I think he's doing an amazing job with this (better than Bioware, fight me) and giving the entire Andromeda story something it lacked in game. So, yeah, keep reading the story and don't be afraid to comment something great. - Palaven**

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading Mako's story up until now. I can't believe it blew up the way it did. I'm glad that I was there to help edit and watch our story grow. Also reading the comments y'all left for us makes me super happy. So thank y'all for the kind words y'all left us. Our discord server is hilarious and it's great to meet some of our readers. It helps us get a feel for what y'all are looking for and I always love it when we have something planned that they weren't expecting. Anyways enough blabbing, thank y'all again for reading! - River**

 **Seriously, thank you all. Special thanks to my two great friends here that I've had a great time making this story with. Thanks for indulging us in this one-shot of fuckery. In case you couldn't tell, the three of us were present and wrote this together. As I write this, the other two have been violently clicking around showing their multi-colored cursors flying everywhere, smug assholes they are. Hell, this is actually the first time either of them have directly been alongside me for the writing itself, rather than waiting to edit the "finished" chapter. So, if you enjoyed our banter here, come join our discord! Because is really screwey with links, Download the app, on your laptop, phone, whatever the fuck, and friend me. MakoGT#5797, and I'll get you into the server! Thanks a fuck-ton, and see y'all in the next one!**

Unless ur weird - River. Who is, herself, very weird

No pedos allowed - Pal. And I'm pretty sure that's a given but she guilt tripped me into not deleting it. So, I kept river's little thing too. Equality.

Cya!


	4. Out for a View

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, been a while since we've seen these two, isn't it? This is in fact a commissioned one-shot, meant to go alongside comissioned artwork from Palavenmoons that came out a while ago. I wish this website would let me actually include the images. But if you can find any of her profiles where she posts her work, like Ko-fi, you should be able to find a set of images of Scott and Vetra on a cliffside on Voeld looking in a valley as well as some auroas. Also, later in the chapter, there is smut. But plenty of pure wholesomeness before then, as well as an idea as to what might have been going on since Meridian. (Please note that if a sequel does get released for Andromeda, events or things mentioned that don't line up, as in, anything I describe doesn't line up with Bioware can be considered non-canon to the story I'll continue with unless I specifically state otherwise when the time comes.)**

 **Pathfinder Scott Ryder**

Voeld. I was kinda hoping I'd never have to set foot on this planet again, but, well, I also couldn't really turn this down. The Angaran Capital on Voeld, Estraaja, has the breathing room to finally focus its efforts on reconstruction rather than fortification and military operations, and the Angara want to celebrate. Of course, Jaal was just ecstatic to hear about it, Sara just wants to see as much as she can of what she missed while comatose, and I was personally invited. Besides, I won't complain about a break from the boredom of looking for other worlds in Heleus that Meridian's fixing up for us. No more adrenaline rushes from reactivating vaults, no need to charge Kett positions, hold off their attacks, things that really get the blood pumping. Speaking of the Kett, one of the big reasons Estraaja has this breathing room, is because of how heavily the Kett are now on defense. They abandon outposts to better fortify strongholds, only shooting what comes into range. For now, we're alright with that while we build our own forces.

It'll come to a head eventually, no doubt about that, but the more that the Angara can reestablish themselves, and the more that the Initiative can establish itself in the cluster, the easier it will be to fight them off. And that's saying nothing about when we can finally get some warships out there.

As for the crew, things are good. Very good, I'd say. Gil just got out of the phase where he needed to call Jil at least once a day to see how the pregnancy is going, and he and Kallo are getting together well, and haven't had an argument since I told them to discuss potential improvements together. Cora's at peace and warmed up to everyone, in her own way, I suppose. She doesn't mention the Asari huntresses' nearly as much as she used to. Liam's still a bit tense after hearing about the Milky Way, but he's found some comfort in the fact that they pulled through back home. Drack's just wearing a near perpetual smile these days. I'm convinced Jaal and Peebee are going to have kids someday in the relatively near future. Suvi near had a heart attack when she saw her parents on the list of survivors in the Milky Way, so she's been great. I'm not sure yet, but I think she might have found a significant other. On Aya. I'm not sure who it might be, but something about her mood after leaving that world last week… well. And finally-

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind as I sat at my desk in our quarters. Hot breath brush past my neck, a chin rest on my shoulder, a cheek and mandible brushing against my own cheek. She groaned slightly, as she was still waking up.

"Good morning," she greeted lazily.

* * *

 **Pathfinder Scott Ryder**

The Tempest had landed within one of the large landing pads inside the city. Kallo took it slow, maneuvering around the skyscrapers that had more than a few holes in them. Surprised they're still standing. The whole crew was gathered in the cargo bay, just finishing getting ready. The only member of the ground team opting not to wear their armor to keep warm was Peebee, who just had a winter jacket. I was just in my Pathfinder armor, as it's lighter than my N7, and will keep me just as warm. I'll keep my helmet on me, but it'll stay clipped to my belt for now. Still not sure just how much Voeld has warmed up since the Vault. Suvi, Kallo, Gil, and Lexi were all bundled up in their own winter jackets. Lexi and Suvi both with beanies and scarfs as well. Still looking nice for the Angara. As soon as everyone was ready, SAM opened the cargo bay door, and we strode out. Fortunately, only a relatively small chill greeted us.

"Can't imagine what this place was like before Meridian. Let alone the Vault. Thanks for dealing with that bullshit so I wouldn't have to," Sara teased.

"I still feel like I'm freezing my ass off," Vetra grumbled.

"You bring your helmet?" I asked.

"Course. But I'll wait until we see if this is inside or outside." Up ahead, an Angaran female passed through the doors separating this landing pad from the city, her skin a dark blue shade.

"Welcome to Estraaja, Pathfinder and crew. If you would follow me, I would be happy to lead you to the celebrations."

"By all means, lead the way." The Angara smiled in reply, and turned for us to follow, walking just ahead of me.

"So, is this indoors or outdoors?" Vetra asked.

"It is both. We wish to accommodate those of your species, the… Turians, yes, as well as those of the other species less inclined to the cold. Most of the food and drink is provided within the community center, and a few local merchants have set up stalls outside freely offering other food and drink and sweets. But worry not, plenty of heat lamps have been placed outside as well. We hope you will be quite comfortable."

"Good to hear. Very good to hear," Vetra answered.

"How far away to the Community center?" Peebee asked.

"Only three city blocks." We were out of the landing pad now, and in the city. We were not seeing any Angara, but that's likely just because they're at the celebration. Few of the original structures appear to see much use. Instead, the city seemed more like a shanty town, but a higher end shanty town, built around the bones of a city. It's likely for safety. In case the Kett attack, they don't want anyone in the towering buildings that could be sent collapsing from a stray round.

The color of the buildings was faded, but with occasional graffiti like drawings. The designs seemed to be hopeful, and honoring the Resistance. At least, from what I could tell. Words were painted beneath or beside them, but I couldn't read them. Soon, we reached one of the few buildings that was intact. A large dome like structure in the center of a plaza. Stalls set up around, and with plenty of Angara and Initiative species walking about.

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to the Community center. The Moshae, Evfra, your Mayor, Priya Blake, and the leader of your Militia are inside."

"Probably shouldn't keep them waiting. Thanks for guiding us," I stated. The woman bowed, and took her leave to partake in the celebrations herself.

* * *

 **Pathfinder Scott Ryder**

I was inside the community center, sipping a drink as I just sat back in a chair and people-watched. Sara was mingling, and having fun. I think Jaal and Peebee had just snuck away. And Vetra had just stepped aside to take a call. I felt a talon tap my shoulder.

"Hey, Scott," Vetra greeted, and I turned my head around to look at her.

"Hey V, what was the call about?"

"Actually, just what I wanted to talk to you about. I gotta head down to one of the Initiative firebases near the city. Thought you'd like to come with me."

"Sure," I shrugged. "Shouldn't have a problem with getting the Nomad out."

"And can we borrow a heat lamp?" she asked.

"I'll check, but what for?"

"Thought we could do a bit of sightseeing." I stood from the seat, and stretched my arms slightly, setting my drink down.

"Sounds fine by me." The two of us found a Resistance fighter on guard duty and he pointed us towards a nearby storehouse. Requisitioning one of the smaller heat lamps was a simple matter. All we had to do, was get the Nomad and bring it over by the storehouse, then they'd help store it in the back of the Nomad. So, we made our way back to the Tempest. I couldn't help but chuckle as Vetra, grumbling, put her helmet on. It earned me a punch in the shoulder.

"So violent. I'm starting to think I might be a victim of domestic abuse," I teased. Vetra's head just turned to glance at me, and I could tell she was rolling her eyes. "I've got a pretty good case for it. Plenty of evidence…"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Well, for starters, my back's covered in scratches, and I've got some bite marks on my shoulders. What would people think if they ever saw those?" I smirked.

"Scott!" Vetra exclaimed. I burst into laughter. "I swear if anyone learns about those-"

"What? I view them as trophies. Hard won marks of achievement, I must say," I continued. Vetra just punched me in the shoulder again, a bit harder, but nowhere near enough to actually hurt. She sighed.

"I'm not actually hurting you, am I?" Alright, time to clean the slate of that shit. I wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close as we kept walking.

"Course not. You always keep those guards on your talons, so it rarely breaks the skin. I admit, I'm not the biggest fan of the teeth in my shoulder, but at the moments that happens, it doesn't even register. Besides, I've felt a lot worse in much less fun situations," I reassured.

"Then I'll find something else to… bite. Or at least, redirect all… that," Vetra leaned her head down against mine.

"Maybe I'll just strap one of my pauldrons there, give you some metal to chomp on. I'm sure it'll be just like a carapace.

"I hate you," Vetra struggled, and failed, not to chuckle.

"Love you too." We arrived back at the Tempest and got in the Nomad. I'd be driving, of course. Then simply driving it out to the storehouse, getting the lamp stored, then out of the city. The Resistance checkpoints didn't give us any trouble. Vetra made sure I was heading in the right direction. My eyes occasionally glancing up to the sky. The planet's rings, the aurora, the stars…

The terrain here was relatively flat. Some 'snow dunes,' one could say, but this city wasn't built or placed with defense in mind. It predates the Kett afterall. Plenty of space for farms or suburban expansion. But this was still a valley. One where the mountains rise again several miles beyond its edge. It's along the rim of the valley that most of the firebases and other defensive positions have been placed. Some within the valley, yes, but most of those were resistance. The firebase we were heading to was on the rim of the valley. Given the map, one that would still have a rather nice view nearby. An overlook jutting out a bit further, and higher, than the firebase.

Fortunately, it wouldn't be hard to make our way out of the valley. Thanks to the Vault, and Meridian, there are marked roads with paths both natural and at least partially artificial leading out. Even signposts.

Finally, we arrived. There were a few Makos, three shuttles, one of which was armed, and a fighter squadron present. Not to mention Militia patrolling the perimeter, some AA guns, and the armored structure itself, built like a bunker. Most of the structure lies underground, including a maintenance garage with an access ramp by the Makos.

"So, what did you have to come here for anyway?" I asked.

"Just some logistics. A few discrepancies in the reports that need to be sorted out. Shouldn't be anything more than a soldier who forgot to log some thermal clips," Vetra shrugged. "You can wait here if you want, this will only take a moment."

"Alright, I'll keep it warm for you."

"Thanks," Vetra leaned over, and tapped her forehead against mine. She put her helmet back on, and disembarked, a gust of chilled air blowing in for a moment before the doors closed, and I was warm again. Think it took about ten minutes before I saw her leave the bunker and come on back to the Nomad. A smug grin spread across my face as I had a little idea.

I locked the Nomad.

Vetra raised an arm to open the door, and, despite having a helmet, was visibly confused when the latch didn't move. And then, it clicked.

"Scott?"

"Yes, Vetra?"

"Eat a dick." Chuckling, I unlocked the Nomad and let her in.

"Where to next?"

"Here, already marked it," Vetra answered, typing on her Omni-tool to transfer the information to the Nomad's NAV system.

"As the lady wishes," I remarked, and started driving. Before long, we arrived very close to the edge of the valley. There was a light snowfall.

"Pathfinder, I advise you stop here. The location marked by Vetra Nyx is close, yet on narrow ground, with low traction. It is structurally stable, but I would recommend continuing on foot," SAM warned. I glanced at Vetra.

"That's fine. The lamp wasn't that heavy, and we're only a few meters away," Vetra shrugged. I turned off the Nomad, and we exited, grabbing the heat lamp in the process. I glowed blue as Vetra and I carried it. Making it significantly lighter. One hand each. And, leaving me warm and tingly. "So, I remember how it feels to be… affected by biotics. At the very least, you making me lighter. Does it feel different actually using it? Or different if you're made heavier or lighter? You know, besides the actual mass part," she asked.

"Well, how does it make you feel in the first place?" I answered with a question.

"Warm, a bit… tingly? Like electricity. Then… this might just be from being lighter, but I also felt… you know when you get dizzy, how you feel woozy and lightheaded? The feeling you get in your chest when that happens, but without the dizziness," Vetra recounted.

"Alright, yeah, that sounds about the same I feel. The first part of what you described, warm and tingly? Is what I feel whenever I use biotics. On someone else, myself, or regardless of which way. When I use my biotics on anything but myself, that's the only part I feel. If on myself, I feel the same thing you do for lighter. As for heavier… hm. I'm honestly having a hard time describing this one. Think I have something. Have you ever been sick, but not so sick that you're bedridden? Still move around, working, miserable or not?"

"All the time. Never exactly had the luxury for sick days," Vetra answered.

"These days you do. And it'll be my orders, not Lexi's," I chuckled. "Anyways, that sluggish, lazy feeling, right? It's… somewhat comparable to that, if you take out the actual sickness, misery, and apply that… other feeling to your whole body, not the part moving. I think. You know what? Here. Let's set this down for a moment." We set the lamp down gently. "Stand still." Vetra stood straight and readied. The glow of my biotics faded for a moment as I released my hold on the lamp. If I'm honest, we didn't need to use my biotics for us to carry it, it's just convenience. I glowed blue again as my biotics now took hold of Vetra, and increased her mass.

"Woah," she staggered for a moment, then steadied herself. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Definitely still easier to feel it and understand than describe." I released her, and we got back to carrying the lamp. We were almost there anyway. Just a short way higher, the crunching of a thin layer of snow beneath our boots. Ice and rock beneath that. And… just… about… the- woah. What a spot. To the right, the city, a few dozen miles out. To the left, we could see the end of the valley. There were three relatively thin metal arches built into the rocky walls of the valley. I suspect remnants of the ancient Angara. Above that, the auroras and the night sky made for quite a pretty picture. I let out a whistle.

"I can see why you chose this spot."

"Thanks. A friend at the firebase we went by hinted this spot to me, same time. Said he saw it on one of his supply runs. Apparently, he caught wind of… us," she explained.

"We haven't exactly been that subtle about it," I shrugged.

"No, but still no real reason for him to have learned. Sid's talkative. That's my guess."

"It's a safe one," I chuckled. The lamp was set down, and we activated it. Feeling a gentle warmth compared to the biting cold. Even if it wasn't that warm, it was still an improvement. "So… stand here? Sit somewhere?"

"Thought we'd sit on the edge," Vetra answered.

"Yeah, that sounds like you. Seeing an edge on a steep drop, and the edge, to make matters worse, is icy and slippery, and you say, 'yeah! Sounds like a great place to sit down,'" I teased.

"Stop whining, and actually take a look," Vetra rolled her eyes.

"Look and get shoved off, or slip and fall. Would make for a terribly embarrassing tombstone. Pathfinder Scott Ryder, death by lover's judgement on romantic date," I teased.

"Remind me why I love you?" Vetra groaned.

"You know I had SAM make a copy of that little memory. Sure, I still remember it clear as day, but you know. Something to put in a home movie," I remarked.

"I hope you mean _just_ that moment…"

"Nope. I included dinner in that," I teased. Vetra sighed yet again, shaking her head. Chuckling, I took a look as she requested. "Ah, I see. Got a little extra ledge under the ledge. Alright, so be it, I shall join you in your love nest." I got down and sat, my legs not quite long enough to reach the second ledge. At least the suit kept my ass from getting all cold on the ground. Vetra sat down beside me, and I found myself with an arm draped down over my chest.

"Changing it up, I see." I remarked.

"You're the small one. And I don't feel like scooting over more. So, suck it up, short stuff."

"Well, if you expected me to throw a fit, you'll be sorely disappointed." I leaned my head against her shoulder and upper rim of her torso's armor. to better steady myself, my right arm, and a clenched fist, rested on the ice beside her left inner thigh. I glanced over and gave her a wink. Her legs were spread, allowing her to remain balanced.

"You're making it hard to complain," Vetra chuckled. I just smirked, feeling the heat from the lamp behind us, feeling my weight up against Vetra's, and, gazing out across the valley.

"You know, I feel like I should… say, something. But, I'm… not really thinking of anything," I murmured.

"Speechless, huh? Few things do that to you," Vetra chuckled.

"And a few of them are rather fun, aren't they?" I joked. Vetra snorted, shaking her head.

We sat there a while. Enjoying the view, and enjoying one another's company. It was… nice. Calming. We lost track of time. The heat lamp began to flicker. We didn't pick one for longevity after all.

"Already?" Vetra grumbled.

"Welp, back to the Nomad then," I shrugged.

"Yeah, guess so." She was disappointed Maybe I can fix that. At least for a while. We carried the heat lamp and stowed it back in the Nomad. We got in, and started it up. "Can we drive to a ledge, or something?"

"Haven't had enough of me yet, have you?" I joked. "No worries. I was actually planning on doing that already."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Marking a location that should be satisfactory," SAM chimed in. A waypoint was marked on the Nomad's nav systems.

"Appreciated, SAM," I answered. We drove near the canyon edge, nowhere safe to get close to just yet or with a good view from the Nomad. A few kilometers out, and we arrived. I maneuvered the Nomad so that its front was looking out over both the valley and the night sky. Leaning on one another wouldn't be all that comfortable, so, I just gently took her hand and held it. She released a contented sigh, giving my hand a squeeze. We faced one another and leaned in for a kiss. It was… deeper than I expected. She had a look in her eyes when we parted. But she wasn't making a move just yet. Alright, down boy, she wanted to come out here for a little romantic date, don't- Her hand released mine and was placed on my leg, gently. Rubbing it. Over armor. And then, well, she cupped my codpiece. I couldn't really _feel_ it down there, but her presence was still known.

"This was part of your plan all along, wasn't it?" I raised a brow with a smirk. She laughed.

"It wasn't, actually."

"Uh huh."

"I swear! It wasn't!" she laughed louder. She'd have been blushing if she wasn't Turian.

"You can see how difficult that is to believe on a romantic retreat ending with your hand grabbing hold of me, right?" I teased.

"Oh, you know damn well there's more to me than that," she scoffed. "Besides, not like you're complaining."

"Fair point. What brought this on?"

"Sitting here, and it occurred to me. I've never done it in a car."

"Wow. I have but you haven't?"

"Then maybe you can… guide me," she smirked, turning, hand returning.

"Well, first, we should probably get the armor off. We could probably make-do once we have the front of the undersuits open, but good luck having that kind of fun in armor plating," I remarked.

"Makes sense," she chuckled. So, we got to work. In a confined space. It wasn't easy. We bumped against each other frequently, resulting in more and more laughter, both of us tossing the armor into the back whenever we managed to free ourselves of another piece. Elbowing one another, needing to rest a leg on one another to get the boots and leg armor of. Just a big, awkward, fumbling mess. Eventually, the back seats were home to a pile of mismatched armor plating and our helmets. A simple press of a button so that it was no longer in an airtight seal around my body while also revealing a zipper down my torso. Before I could continue, Vetra's three-fingered hand pushed me back against my seat and she handled the zipper herself, revealing my torso, my waist, and what she was after.

"I know I told you to guide me, but I can figure out a few things on my own," she stared me down, hunger in her eyes as she grabbed me. Naturally, that part of me was already raring to go. As she started to stroke, I brought my right hand around her side and down between her legs, rubbing her through the suit. After a light moan, she gave me another look that made me shudder, and leaned down, her head stopping just over me. With one hand, she continued stroking, and with the other, she started to undo the zipper of her own suit, as her tongue started to tease me. Once there wasn't anything separating my hand from her slit, she gave me a good, long lick from top to bottom, before taking me into her mouth all the way down to the base. My left hand immediately rested on the back of her head as I let out a low curse, and the middle and the index of my right hand buried themselves inside of Vetra, searching for that one spot I knew so well now. While she held position for a moment, moaning around me as my fingers got to work, her tongue just went crazy. And good god did it feel good. She then came up for air, but left me in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down, her left index and thumb stroking the base of my shaft. My left hand applied gentle pressure, helping her push down, but not giving resistance when she bobbed back up. I was starting to get close, so I inserted a third finger, my ring, while my thumb went to work on her clit, making her bring her head up and curse in pleasure, staring into my eyes.

"You're close," she smirked, her hand still stroking, "So am I," she stopped to pant as I wasn't slowing my… handiwork. "Hold me down when you're ready," she stated with a wink. I gulped, and nodded, not speaking as I wanted this to last a while longer. She wasted no time in getting back to work, her head bobbing up and down once more, and with vigor, her tongue working me up and down the underside of my shaft then swirling around the tip, and repeating the process. Her hips shifted as she moaned around me again. God that felt good. I was very close now. I quickened my fingers, leading to more rapid and higher pitched moans from her, until I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as I heard her breathe, I pushed and kept her head down all the way to the base as she cried out in surprise for a moment, I cursed and grunted in pleasure, her hand releasing me as I spasmed in her mouth and down her throat. When I stopped, she moaned, stayed in place, and wrapped her long tongue around me, before slowly sliding me out of her throat. She stopped at the tip, cleaned the rest up with her tongue, swallowed, and released me, sitting back up in her seat.

"Damn you're good at that," I murmured. Vetra giggled.

"Thanks. But I didn't finish yet."

"Oh? Let me fix that," I smirked. The Nomad would make it awkward, but I leaned my seat all the way back, and focused my biotics on Vetra, catching her surprise as I made her significantly lighter. She yelped in surprise as I pulled her out of her seat, lowered the steering wheel while retracting it into the console, and found a spot for her against the dashboard. The position meant that her upper back and head would be between the top of the dash and the windshield, but she'd be able to breathe, and for all intents and purposes, like she was laying down, just with some glass against her forehead. I was still sitting up, however. And without hesitating, I dug my face between her legs, my arms were around the sides of her waist and meeting just in the center to hold her tight as I buried my tongue within her. She cried out with a curse and pressed her legs together around my head, showing off her strength without meaning to. Just to be safe, I put a little less effort into keeping her light, and gently used my biotics to pull her legs apart. While they were still squeezed against my head, there wasn't as much pressure anymore. She continued her breathing. Squirming and writhing and moaning as one hand went to the back of my head, goading me on, while the other found and clutched onto one of my hands clasped around her belly. However close she was to orgasm before, she hadn't had time to fully recover, and it didn't take long to bring her back to the edge. With a string of curses from her, I toyed with her clit one more time, and then sent my tongue to that special spot of hers, sending her hurtling over the edge, and spasming in bliss.

Her legs slackened, releasing me as she panted, and in my victory, I laid back on the seat, now positioned more to act like a narrow bed, hands behind my head as I watched her, still with the occasional tremor as she caught her breath. She pushed herself out from her position against the dash, her hips coming down to rest on my thighs, legs finding their place mixed in with my own where the pedals normally are, and slumped forward, her torso resting on mine, and her head right beside me.

"Damn you're good at that," she echoed me. "I'm not sure why, but," she took a deep breath, "The biotics made that a lot faster."

"Then I'll keep that in mind for another time. I think we like it when it lasts though," I remarked.

"Yeah. Long time is a fun time," she smirked, lifting her head up in front of mine as she went in for a kiss. I happily reciprocated. While her left hand cradled my cheek and her right went behind my head to hold me as close as she could, mine ran across her back. Kneading the flesh of her sides and lower back like a massage. I'd go higher if I could, but higher is just carapace. Though I wonder how much she'd enjoy it if I could knead that buried flesh. The kiss was slow, loving, and deep. A calmed passion that was biding its time, knowing it can afford to wait. Though it wouldn't want to wait forever. It was a passion that, while it craved for more carnal pleasures, still appreciated tender moments such as this. And we couldn't get enough of it. Couldn't get enough of each other. I didn't even notice that I was ready to go again, as I twitched and bumped against Vetra's stomach. She giggled, and broke the kiss for a moment.

"Ready to keep going?" she asked, her breath hot and heavy as she went right back to the kiss. I responded by taking my hands lower, taking two handfuls of her rear, and squeezing, kneading the flesh there like I had with her back. She moaned and chuckled. "That's a yes," she breathed as she broke the kiss, and returned to it for one final, deep moment. She sat up, grabbing hold of me and positioning her hips above my own. Rubbing me against her to make it a smooth entry. I held my breath in anticipation, and finally, she lowered herself down onto me, letting me enter this beautiful, beautiful woman. Her eyes rolled back, and her head went out as she moaned in pleasure. I released my breath, cursing under it and we gazed into each other's eyes again. Vetra lay herself down atop me again, her body parallel to my own, and began rocking her hips. Back and forth, back and forth. A rhythm of ecstasy. Because of her height, kissing wouldn't be too easy here, so I buried my head into her neck, and sucked on pulse points, intensifying her own pleasure as I, like earlier, massaged her lower back. With the rocking motions, one arm wrapped around the back of my head, holding me against her neck, while the other was against my upper back, gripping my flesh. If not for the plastic guards she was wearing on her talons, tearing it. But that possibility was one of the furthest things from my mind right now. We continued this, taking it nice and slow, and just enjoying one another for a while, until the pleasure began to lose some intensity. In our state of mind, that was unacceptable, so we picked up the pace. Instead of just rocking her hips, Vetra began to raise and drop them. With each drop of her hips, I pushed her down, and lifted my own to meet her. I moaned into her neck as she moaned and cursed and muttered my name out.

I thought I'd try something new for her and I. She bites into me often enough, maybe I should nibble on her a bit. I released the pulse point on her neck I had been sucking on and instead applied some light pressure with my teeth, causing Vetra to gasp.

"Spirits, Scott." She turned her neck sideways, revealing its side. "A bit higher. Spirits…" I made a guess, and she muttered another curse, then continued directing me to the exact spot. I went too high, and needed to go a little bit more to the right. But there was no way she was getting all of that in one breath right now. There was another pulse point, one not present in humans, which would explain why I had such difficulty finding it. "Harder. Bite harder," she pleased, her breathing and movements getting faster. I obliged. I've seen and felt how sharp Turian teeth are. She'll be fine with mine. "Fuck yes," she muttered. No… whimpered. She's close. Thank god because I'm about to explode. I increased the pressure on her pulse point even more as she moved her hips faster and harder, and I shot mine up into her as hard as I could, pushing her own hips down each time. Finally, Vetra let out a scream, her hips crashing into mine as I pushed down, keeping them there. With the first intense squeeze around me, I released with a grunt and let it all out inside of her. Her inner walls milking it all out. I felt lightheaded, and released my hold on her neck and hips. But she was still squeezing me, spasming with aftershocks. They had never been this intense before. Finally, she loosened. Shuddered, breathed, and released a quiet and low laugh. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that meant I did a damned fantastic job.

"Spirits… be damned." Neither of us wanted to move. Hell, I don't think either of us really could. All Vetra could manage, was to lift her head up and align it with mine, gazing into my eyes. She came down for a light kiss, then returned her head beside me. Her arms sluggishly finding their way into a hug underneath me again, a favor which I returned. We shared three, simple words, that meant everything.

"I love you."


End file.
